Love Comes Around
by honesthannah
Summary: Freshman year her eyes met his, and Ally Dawson was instantly in love. And she thought that Austin felt the same way. But then he tells her that to him, it was a joke. A silly game. Now it's three years later and they haven't spoken a word to each other since. And Austin realizes that he actually does love her. Will it be too late to win her back? Or will love come around?
1. Chapter 1

**Well here I am, back with a new story! The one that won! I hope you like the first chapter of "Love Comes Around." It's based on a personal experience of mine last year, so it's really special to me. But anyway, I hope you like it!**

Chapter One:

"_You're so cute."_

"_You're such a cutie pie."_

"_Hey, Joe. Isn't Ally so cute?"_

"_Seeing you first period every day, makes me smile."_

The words haunted her memory. Every day since the day that he had broken her heart.

_- Flashback –_

_It was one of the last days of the school year. The bell had rung, signaling the end of the day. She was walking out of her science class, talking to her friends._

"_Ally!" Someone called her name._

_She turned around, to see that it was Austin. Her heart skipped a beat. She had been crushing on him since the first day of that year. No. It wasn't a crush. It was more. Or at least to her it was._

"_Can I… uh….. talk to you for a second?" He said._

"_I'll be right back." Ally told her friends._

"_What's going on?" Her best friend, Trish asked, stopping their conversation. She was a short Latina, with curly brown hair, and a sarcastic and loud attitude._

"_Austin wants to talk to me." Ally whispered, excitedly._

"_OMG! That's great! Maybe he'll tell you that he likes you!" Her friend, Ada, said. Ada was tall, really skinny, and had long black hair. Ada and Trish were the only people who knew about her crush on Austin. And they were always insisting that he felt the same way, from the moment that she had told them how she felt._

_Ally, of course, found it hard to believe. But there was still a small part of her that hoped it was true._

"_What are you waiting for?" Trish exclaimed. "Go talk to him!" She pushed Ally forward._

"_Uh …. Hi."Ally said, stumbling, as she almost crashed into him._

"_Hey." Austin smiled, catching her. And there was that million dollar smile and those chocolate brown eyes, which she had fallen head over heels for._

"_Are you okay?" He asked, a twinkle in his eyes._

"_I'm fine." She blushed, looking down. She always got so nervous around him._

"_So.. I….. um… wanted to talk to you." Austin spoke, nervously._

_And Ally felt her heart start racing. This could be it. The moment that he would tell her that he liked her and she would say she liked him, too, and everything would be perfect._

"_I…um….. don't know how to say this," he began, rubbing the back of his neck. Something he always did when he was nervous, she noticed._

_Ally just looked at him, hopefully. Excitedly anticipating his next words._

"_I… um… I like you. A lot Ally." He smiled._

"_I like you too." Ally said, excitedly._

"_But not in that way." He continued._

_Ally felt her heart drop to the bottom of her chest. "W-what?" Was all she could say._

"_Ada told Joe, who told me, that you like me. And I like you too Ally. But just as a friend." He explained, apologetically._

"_B-but." Ally mumbled, in total shock. _Was this seriously happening?

"_I'm really sorry Ally. I just wanted to let you know." He looked down._

_Ally was frozen. She didn't understand. What about all of the flirting and teasing? And what about calling her cute and always playing with her hair. Had it meant nothing to him?_

"_But, didn't it mean anything to you?" She asked, her voice breaking._

"_I'm sorry Ally. I thought we were just teasing and joking. I didn't think you'd take it seriously."_

So that was it? It had all been a joke to him? A silly game?

"_Come on Austin!" His friend, Alex called._

"_I gotta go. I'm, I'm really sorry Ally. We can still be friends," He offered._

_Ally just looked at him, her eyes watering. She was hoping that _this _was all a joke. That he would say he loved her as much as she loved him._

"_Austin! We have to go!" Alex said, impatiently._

"_I'm really sorry." Austin said, before running off._

_Leaving a heart broken, brunette girl standing there. Feeling as if the world around her had just crumbled right in front of her._

"_Haha! You just got rejected! Ally got rejected!" Austin's friend, called out._

"_Shut up!" Ally screamed, tears on her eyes._

"_You got rejected. Haha!" Dez continued._

_Ally just walked over to him, kicked him where the sun doesn't shine, and ran home, crying._

_- End of Flashback-_

That was three years ago. Before Ally learned her lesson about love and life. And the last time that Ally had said a word, or had any eye contact, with Austin Moon or any of his friends.

The last few weeks of school, she and Austin had avoided each other and they kept that up for sophomore and junior year. But Ally never forgot about the pain that she had felt that day. And she never let herself fall for anyone ever again.

"Are you ready for this?" Her best friend, Trish asked her. Ally had continued talking to Trish and even forgave Ada for telling Joe and ruining everything. Ada, of course, was always constantly apologizing about it and saying that she thought that he liked her. But Ally would always cut her off, not wanting to think about that horrible day.

Now it was the first day of senior year. And another year of keeping to herself and not letting herself go out with any guy.

"Yea." She nodded to Trish.

"You know you're going to see him." Trish said, as they walked into the building, for their last first day in the school.

"I know." Ally mumbled.

"You're going to have to talk to him someday."

"No I don't. I'll just ignore him like I did for the past two years."

"Come on Ally! It's been three years! Why don't you let it go?!" Trish exclaimed.

"You don't get it Trish! He told me that he didn't like me back and left. He broke my heart and just left!" Ally snapped. "I can't let it go, Trish! I was in love with him and to him it was all a joke! A silly game! That meant nothing to him, when it meant the world to me!" She could feel herself about to break down any minute, so she was taking deep breaths to calm herself down before the bell rang. She didn't want to walk into her first class, looking like a mess.

"I know you really liked him Ally. But you have to move on!" The Latina urged.

"I have moved on!" Ally said, defensively. By now they had reached their lockers and began unpacking their bags.

"Oh yea." Trish agreed sarcastically. "Then why haven't you gone out with anyone ever since?"

"I-I just don't have any time." Ally mumbled, distracting herself with unloading her book bag.

"Sure." Trish said, clearly not buying it. "Come on Ally. There are so many cute guys in this school. You have to get over him."

"I am over him! I just don't want a relationship, okay?" She closed her locker.

"No you're not Ally. And I know it. And as your best friend, I'm telling you have to move on!" Trish pleaded.

Ally stayed silent, not wanting to say anything.

"Come on Ally! It's our senior year! You've gotta live a little!" Trish said.

"What I gotta do is head to class." Ally said, quickly grabbing her books and bag. "I'll see you later." She ended the discussion and ran off before Trish could say anything else.

She and Trish had had the same conversation since the beginning of sophomore year. Trish was always urging her to move on and date someone. But Ally always objected. And as much as she tried to refuse, she knew that deep down, she wasn't over Austin. She still missed all of the fun times they had together, even though he ended up breaking her heart. She still didn't get how everything that he had done or said to her, meant nothing to him.

And she was lucky that she hadn't had that many classes with him over the past few years, so she was able to clearly avoid him. But as she entered her first period classroom, the schedules had been mailed out weeks before; she froze at who she saw sitting in the front row.

It was no other than Austin Moon.

The boy who had broken her heart.

**Oh cliffie on the first chapter! I hope you guys like it. I was having a lot of trouble writing this first chapter. I have the perfect idea in mind for this story, I just didn't know how to start it all off. So I hope this was okay.**

**Who saw the season three premiere last night? It was soooooo good! I'm so excited to see what else happens this season and I can't wait for the next episode, it looks really cool! Especially the Trez kiss! I was like screaming when I saw the promo! But enough from me for now. **

**Review, follow, and fave please! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated and I would love to hear what you guys think!**

**~honesthannah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the all of the follows and faves and reviews! It means a lot that so much of you guys are already interested in the story! So thank you!**

_Previously on Love Comes Around:_

_She and Trish had had the same conversation since the beginning of sophomore year. Trish was always urging her to move on and date someone. But Ally always objected. And as much as she tried to refuse, she knew that deep down, she wasn't over Austin. She still missed all of the fun times they had together, even though he ended up breaking her heart. She still didn't get how everything that he had done or said to her, meant nothing to him._

_And she was lucky that she hadn't had that many classes with him over the past few years, so she was able to clearly avoid him. But as she entered her first period classroom, the schedules had been mailed out weeks before; she froze at who she saw sitting in the front row._

_It was no other than Austin Moon._

_The boy who had broken her heart._

* * *

Chapter Two:

He was in the middle of a conversation with one of his friends. A tall, tan, brown-haired boy named Dallas.

_Okay Ally. It's okay. Just breathe. Walk past him and sit down. There's nothing to worry about. _She told herself.

But just as she was about to walk past him and get a seat, his eyes looked up from his conversation and looked at her.

Their eyes met and Ally instantly looked down. It was so awkward and she felt her cheeks start to redden. She quickly rushed past him and took a seat in the back, as far away from him as possible.

"Welcome class." The teacher walked in. She was tall, had long, blonde hair, blue eyes, and was really pretty.

"I will be your English teacher for this year. I'm Ms. Michaels." She smiled.

"I'd like to change that to Mrs." Dallas winked, nudging Austin as he said it. Austin laughed and hi-fived him. Ally rolled her eyes. He hadn't changed at all. He was still as immature as he was three years ago. But then again, it was that silliness that was one of the reasons she had fallen for him in the first place.

"I don't date boys, I only date men. So we won't have a problem." Ms. Michaels said to Dallas. **(1)**

The class "ohhhed" at the burn. Especially Austin. Dallas sent him a cold glare and Austin stopped, looking down, but still chuckling.

"Anyway. I know that you're all seniors and most of you just want to get this year over with and graduate. And I get that. But just do what I want and we won't have a problem." She continued, while handing out class contracts.

The rest of the period, Ms. Michaels explained her rules and expectations. But Ally couldn't focus. All she thought about was how for the next ten months, she would see Austin every single day during first period.

She saw him turn around to look at her, confusion expressed on his face. But she would always turn away, pretending that she was looking for something in her bag or reading the contract. Finally the bell rang and she jumped out of her seat.

She quickly began to walk out of the classroom, but a firm grip pulled her back.

"Ally." A voice said. And she looked up, fearing who it was coming from. Her fears were correct. It was Austin.

"Hi." She looked down, feeling really uncomfortable. It felt so weird being near him after so long.

"H-how've you been?" He asked, his voice shaking. And Ally knew that she wasn't the only one that was nervous.

"Oh, now you care?" She snapped. All of her emotions from the past two years were finally coming out.

"I-I'm sorry," Austin stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Is that all you have to say after all these years? 'How are you?' And 'I'm sorry'?!" Ally said, angrily. "You don't talk to me for two years and that's the first thing you say?!"

"I didn't know what to tell you. I'm sorry." Austin looked down, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh really? You sure did know what to say when you broke my heart two years ago." She hissed. "And then you don't say anything to me after it. Not a single word for two years. And you think you can just come up to me and ask how I'm doing?!"

Austin was about to speak, but she cut him off.

"You know what? Just forget it." She said, and walked away. She didn't care that some people had gathered around to watch what was going on. She just pushed them aside and kept walking to her second period class, Science.

"Hi." Ada greeted her. "How was your first class?"

"Fine," Ally mumbled, sitting down next to her.

"What happened?" Ada asked, knowing that she was hiding something.

"Nothing!" Ally defended.

"Alright." Her friend said, clearly not buying it. But thankfully the teacher came in. and that was the end of the discussion.

* * *

Finally it was lunch time and Ally was grateful to see Trish. Even though she trusted Ada, she wasn't as comfortable as telling her what happened with Austin as she was with Trish.

"Hey." Trish said as Ally sat down in the cafeteria.

"Hi." Ally smiled and began to eat her lunch.

"Well are you going to tell me about what happened with you and Austin?" The Latina asked.

Ally did a spit take. "How do you know about that?!" she asked, wiping the table around her.

"Please. It's all over the school. I heard it during math last period. So tell me what happened?"

"Well, I was walking out of English and he grabbed my hand. And then he said my name and turned me around. And he asked how I was doing." Ally began.

"And then you snapped at him and dissed him in front of most of the school." Trish added.

"Well I wouldn't necessarily call it dissing him. More like finally telling him how I felt." Ally looked down.

"Yea. Uh-huh." Trish said, while beginning to eat her own lunch. "You totally told him off."

"I did not!" Ally exclaimed.

"Yes you did." Trish told her.

"Well I didn't mean to," She mumbled.

"You obviously did Ally. But I'm not saying it's a bad thing. People are actually impressed that you did something like that."

"They are?"

"Yup." Trish said popping the "p". "It's like the biggest story right now."

Ally stayed silent, taking it all in. Were people actually talking about her and what she said?

"I can't believe you did that, though. It's so awesome. No one ever tried to tell him off before. He's like the heartthrob of the school!"

"Yea well he wasn't that good-looking back then." Ally said. "I honestly don't even know what I saw in him."

"That's the spirit!" Trish said. "Maybe you'll finally go out with someone else."

"You know what, maybe you're right. It's senior year. The time to have fun before we go out in the world." Ally agreed.

"Yes!" Trish hugged her. "I knew you'd come around someday!"

Ally couldn't help but smile as she went back to eating. Trish was right. It was seriously time to move on from her heartbreak and get a real boyfriend.

* * *

"I don't know what happened, Dez." Austin said. "I don't even know what I was thinking just grabbing her arm and talking to her."

He and Dez were in the middle of their history class, and were talking in the back.

"Maybe you missed being friends with her?" The redhead offered."Or you're falling for her."

"Pshh. No that's impossible." Austin said. "I'm Austin Moon. I don't fall her girls. I just have flings."

"Whatever you say."

"I so do not like her!" Austin spoke, a little too loudly. The whole class turned around to face them.

"Mr. Moon, Mr. Fisher!" The teacher snapped. "Care to tell us what is so important?"

"Sorry Mr. Daniels." Austin and Dez mumbled, looking down.

The teacher continued his talking.

"I don't like her." Austin whispered.

"Okay, okay! Fine! Whatever you say!" Dez said, his hands up. "You soo like her." He whispered to himself.

"Hey! I heard that." Austin whined.

"Heard what?" Dez acted dumb.

"Dez. I do not like Ally. Whatsoever. I didn't like her like that in the ninth grade and I totally don't like her now."

"Sure you don't." Dez said. "Sure you don't."

"I don't! And I can't believe she snapped at me in front of the entire school! No one does that to me! I'm Austin Moon!"

"Well you really did hurt her three years ago."

"I didn't mean to hurt her! I hated seeing her upset! I didn't mean to hurt her!" Austin said, and gasped, covering his mouth. He didn't mean for the last part to come out.

"And you say you don't like her." Dez smirked.

But just as Austin was about to say something back, the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. And Dez was gone in a flash.

As he was leaving, Austin couldn't help but think about what Dez had said.

He couldn't be missing Ally. He didn't like her that way. He wasn't supposed to. There was no way that he was falling for her.

Or was there?

* * *

**Sorry for the wait guys. I just had a lot of tests this week and I didn't have time to write this chapter until today. I hope it's okay. Thank you for all of the response! **

**(1) I got that from Battle of The Year. I love that movie.**

**Don't forget to review, follow, and fave. I would love to hear what you guys think, so don't be afraid to review or PM me!**

**Happy Halloween!**

**~honesthannah**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the response guys! I'm really happy that so much of you already like this story! It really means a lot. Here's chapter three! I hope you like it!**

Chapter Three:

He couldn't be falling for her. It was impossible. He wasn't supposed to. He couldn't be. But all Austin could think about as he was walking out of the school was Ally. He couldn't get her out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried. She was all that he had focused on that whole day.

"Hey Austin!" Someone calling his name snapped him out of his thoughts.

It was Dallas and he was running towards him.

"Hey." He mumbled as Dallas caught up to him.

"Me and a couple of the guys were going to the park and were going to play some football. You know, to get ready for the season. Do you want to join?" Dallas offered.

"Sure." Austin agreed. Maybe playing football would keep his mind off of Ally.

- A Few Hours Later –

"Ready, set, hike!" Jack called.

Austin ran out on to the field. "I'm open!" He shouted.

Alex nodded and passed the ball to him.

Austin was running backwards and caught it with one hand. He turned around to find himself being surrounded by most of the other team. He swiveled and swerved between all of the other players with ease and ran as fast as he could. When he reached the goal line, he slammed the ball down and raised his hand in victory.

"Wooo!" He yelled. He turned around to face his friends, smiling out of breath.

"Touchdown!" Dallas screamed, while chest bumping Austin.

"That was a great game." Trent, who was on the losing team said.

"It was pretty close." Austin shrugged, while taking a big sip of his water.

"I better get heading home. It's pretty late." Matt said, while grabbing his hoodie and gulping down his water.

"Yea. Me too." Dallas said.

The rest of the team agreed and gathered their stuff.

"See you tomorrow." Austin said, while walking off.

"Really great game Austin!" Elliot called from behind.

Austin smiled and kept on walking to his house.

"Hey mom." He said as he entered the house.

"Hey sweetie," his mother greeted. "How was the first day?"

"Fine." Austin said, walking into the kitchen.

"My, you are sweaty!" Mimi exclaimed. "Are you hungry? You look like you worked yourself up an appetite."

"I'm starving." Austin grinned.

"Alright. I'll get dinner started. And you. Go and take a shower." She commanded. "I don't need you sweating all over my clean floor!"

"Fine." Austin told her, while shaking his head, splattering his sweat over the floor.

"Austin!" His mother scolded, while hitting him in the arm. "Go take a shower now." She said, while trying to hide her amusement.

Austin sighed and ran up to his room.

But he couldn't hide it forever. Ally was still on his mind and he didn't know why. Or at least he didn't want to admit why.

* * *

Ally walked into school the next day, eyes all over her. And she knew that people were still talking about what had happened yesterday by the way they looked up at her as she passed them. But she didn't care. She preoccupied herself with organizing her locker.

"Hey Ally." Trish greeted her.

"Hey Trish." Ally smiled.

"So I heard Kevin Jones is single." The Latina hinted.

"Trish! I'm not going to go out with a random guy! I'm waiting for someone to approach me." Ally told her.

"Well you can stop waiting." Trish said, while pointing to behind Ally.

Ally gave her a confused look and turned around. She saw Elliot Samuels walking towards her. He was one of the hottest guys in the school.

"Hey Ally." He smiled, and leaned himself against her locker.

"H-hi Elliot." Ally smiled, nervously. She hadn't talked to a guy in years. Especially someone who was friends with Austin.

"How was your summer?" He asked.

"Um… it… was good. How was yours?" She tried to keep up the conversation.

"It was okay. I played football for most of it." He shrugged.

"T-that's nice." She stuttered.

And then the bell rang and Ally was silently thankful that she no longer had to talk to him and embarrass herself in front of him.

"Well I got to head to class. See you around." He winked and walked away.

"OMG! He totally likes you!" Trish exclaimed.

"You think so?" Ally blushed.

"And you like him back!" Trish gasped.

"Pss... whaaat?" Her voice raised.

Trish gave her a "really?" look.

"Fine. Maybe I do." Ally felt herself blush even more.

"This is so great!" She squealed with joy. "We'll finish this later." She walked off to class.

Ally smiled, closing her locker. She felt great to have finally moved on from Austin. And maybe she was falling for Elliot. Hopefully, this time it would work out for her. She kept smiling and was still smiling as she walked into English.

She completely disregarded Austin and took her seat in the back. She was too happy to care about him. And she was also happy that finally she didn't care that she would be seeing him every day. She had really gotten over him.

* * *

Austin was really curious as to why Ally had come into English smiling. He hadn't seen her happy in years. And he really wanted to know why or who or what was making her be so happy.

Ms. Michaels had rearranged their seats so that they were in alphabetical order based on their last names and Ally was a few seats in front of him, in the next row. And he found himself staring at her.

"Mr. Moon! Pay attention." Ms. Michaels snapped him out of his thoughts.

The entire class laughed and turned to face him. Even Ally.

"What was I saying?" the teacher asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"Maybe if you were paying attention and not daydreaming about girls, then you would've heard me."

The class laughed again and Austin felt himself turn a bright red.

"I told you yesterday that I take this class very seriously and I don't tolerate slacking off." Ms. Michaels continued.

"Nice going." Dallas snickered as the teacher went to her desk and sat down, looking through paper work.

"Shut up." Austin hissed.

The rest of the class went smoothly and so did most of the day. Now it was time for PE. Austin's second favorite class, besides Music. _That_ was his favorite.

And just with his luck, they were playing dodge ball. And he loved dodge ball.

* * *

Ally hated dodge ball. And she hated how all of the boys always were so serious about it. It was just a game. The gym teacher blew the whistle, signaling the start of the game. Ally made her way to a corner, where she was safer from the flying balls.

"Hey." A voice said.

She turned around to see Elliot standing there.

"Hi Elliot." She smiled.

"I didn't know you were in this class." He spoke.

"Well I am. Standing here. In this class." Ally mentally kicked herself. Why was she so socially awkward?

Elliot just laughed. "You're really cute, you know that? Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Yea." Ally mumbled, sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring back any bad memories." He apologized.

"It's fine. It doesn't matter." Ally smiled at him. And they continued talking.

Austin saw Ally talking to a guy from across the gym. She was laughing and smiling with the boy. And when he realized that it was Elliot, it made his blood boil. But he didn't know why. Why did he care so much that she was talking to someone else?

_Because you want that to be you. _His conscious told him.

_No I don't. _He defended himself.

And he was too busy thinking about Ally and Elliot that he didn't notice the ball flying directly at his head.

"Watch out!" He heard someone say and he turned around to see the red ball coming right at him. He didn't have time to react before he felt it hit his head and he felt himself falling backwards.

And then he felt an intense pain in the back of his head as he hit the hard gym floor.

And everything went black.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'll try my best to update either tomorrow or Sunday.**

**Don't forget to follow, review, and fave. And please tell me what you honestly think! I'm open to constructive criticism and any suggestions that you guys may have! So just PM or leave a review!**

**~honesthannah**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to keep this nice and short, so here's chapter four! I hope you guys like it! I really do!**

_Previously on Love Comes Around_

_Austin saw Ally talking to a guy from across the gym. She was laughing and smiling with the boy. And when he realized that it was Elliot, it made his blood boil. But he didn't know why. Why did he care so much that she was talking to someone else?_

_Because you want that to be you. His conscious told him._

_No I don't. He defended himself._

_And he was too busy thinking about Ally and Elliot that he didn't notice the ball flying directly at his head._

"_Watch out!" He heard someone say and he turned around to see the red ball coming right at him. He didn't have time to react before he felt it hit his head and he felt himself falling backwards._

_And then he felt an intense pain in the back of his head as he hit the hard gym floor._

_And everything went black._

* * *

Chapter Four:

Austin woke up to a bright light. He sat up and found himself lying down on a bed.

"Oh good, you're up." Dez said, standing up from a chair.

"W-what happened?" He asked, groggily.

"You got hit in the head during dodge ball and you hit your head on the gym floor. Now you're in the nurse's office." The redhead explained.

And Austin remembered everything. Seeing Ally talking to Elliot. The ball coming right at his face. The ball hitting him and feeling himself falling down on to the gym floor, really hard.

"How long was I out?" He questioned, rubbing his head. It still hurt. A lot.

"You missed periods five through seven." Dez answered.

The nurse came in. "How are you feeling sweetheart?" She asked. She was a short, petite woman, with short brown hair. She gave him an ice pack to put on his head.

"You hit your head pretty hard." She said, while helping him out of the bed.

"Thanks." Austin said, while putting the ice pack on top of his head.

"I'll be back with some water." The woman smiled and left the room.

"What are you doing here? You don't have gym with me." Austin questioned.

"I heard what happened during lunch, so I came down here to see if you were okay."

The nurse returned with a glass of water. "Here you go honey." She gave it to Austin. He gladly took it and drank it all in seconds.

"You can go off to class now, but you should take it easy. And lie down when you get home." The nurse instructed as she led the two of them out of the room. She took the ice pack and put it back in the mini refrigerator in the corner of the waiting room.

"I can't believe I got knocked out." Austin said as he and Dez walked off to their history class.

"What happened, man?" Dez asked as they were walking. "I mean you're awesome at dodge ball! How did you manage to get hit in the head?!"

"I… was…. uh… distracted." Austin mumbled.

"How? You're always so serious about dodge ball? What could've distracted you?" He asked.

"Oh! I know what this is about!" the redhead realized.

"W-what's it about?" Austin asked, nervously.

"This doesn't happen to be about a short brunette we know that is in your gym class, is it?" Dez smirked.

"Pssh …. whaaat? Ally? No it's not!" Austin's voice squeaked.

"It so is." Dez smiled smugly.

"No it isn't!" Austin said, defensively.

"Come on man! You so like her! Just admit it!" The redhead insisted.

"I don't like her!" Austin protested.

"Sure you don't." Dez whispered as they entered the room.

"Mr. Moon, Mr. Fisher, why are you late?" Mr. Daniels asked them.

"Sorry Mr. Daniels. We were at the nurse's office." Dez answered as they took their seats in the back of the room.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again." The teacher said and continued with his talking.

Austin felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to face Dez, who passed him a note. He sighed, opening and reading it.

_You sooo like her._

Austin rolled his eyes. Would Dez ever let it go? He absolutely, one hundred percent, did not like Ally! He was really sure of it!

Or was he?

* * *

Ally heard someone shouting "Watch out!" in the middle of the dodge ball game. She stopped her conversation with Elliot and turned to see Austin getting impaled with a flying ball. She saw him land on the ground hard and everyone immediately rushed over to him. She stood back from the crowd, hoping he was okay. It looked like it had been a pretty bad hit, from what she had seen.

"Move out of the way!" The gym teacher instructed. "Let me see this." The students who had gathered around, made some room and let him through.

He looked Austin over and stood up. "Someone get the nurse!" He called.

And one of the lower class men ran out of the gymnasium quickly.

"The rest of you, head to the locker rooms. Class is over." The teacher blew the whistle and everyone started leaving.

As Ally was getting dressed, she couldn't help but wonder what had caused Austin to get hit in the head. She knew him and she knew that he was always really intense during dodge ball. He took it very seriously. He always had. But she was really wondering what would have caused him to lose focus in the game. He wasn't one to get distracted very easily. The bell rang and she grabbed her stuff, and walked to the cafeteria. It was time for lunch.

"Hey." Trish smiled as Ally sat down at the table.

"Hi." Ally replied, while taking out her lunch.

"I heard Austin got hit in the head during dodge ball today."

"Wow news in this school travels fast." Ally said, surprised.

"Well it's not every day that the star athlete gets slammed in the head during a game of dodge ball." Trish said, while taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"That's true." Ally agreed.

"So why do you think it happened?"

"What happened?"

"Austin getting hit in the head, of course. Why do you think it happened?"

"Oh. I don't know. I wasn't paying attention to the game."

"So what were you doing, then?" Trish asked.

"Elliot was talking to me," Ally beamed.

"Oh my gosh, Ally! He's totally going to ask you out!" Trish squealed with joy.

"You think so?" Ally asked. The thought of her actually having a boyfriend still hadn't sunk in. Especially someone like Elliot.

"Uh-huh." Trish nodded eagerly. "In fact, I'm sure he'll probably even ask you out by the end of the day."

"Really?" Ally said, excited.

"Yup." Trish told her, popping the "p".

"Hey guys." Ada sat down at the table. "Sorry I wasn't at lunch yesterday. I got a little held up. But anyway, news in the hall is that Austin got knocked out in dodge ball today."

"Yea, he did." Trish answered.

"I wonder why. I mean he's like the most athletic guy in this school. Maybe he just wasn't paying attention?" Ada offered.

"I know someone who definitely wasn't paying attention during the game." Trish winked at Ally, who blushed.

"What happened?" Ada asked, excited to know.

"Well Elliot was talking to me." Ally shrugged.

"OMG Als! He's totally in to you!" Ada exclaimed.

"I know right? I said that, too!" Trish squealed. And the two of them started fan-girling.

They spent the rest of the lunch period laughing and talking about random things.

* * *

Now it was the end of the day and Ally was packing up her locker.

"Hey." A voice said and Ally didn't even have to look up to know that it was Elliot.

"Hi." She smiled brightly, closing her locker and looked up at him.

He leaned against the locker and smiled.

"So I was wondering….. if… you wanted to go out with me on Friday night?" He asked.

"I'd love to." She beamed.

"Great." His eyes lit up and he stood up. "I'll pick you up around eight, then?"

"Sure. That'd be great." She smiled.

"Okay. Cool. I'll see you tomorrow." He beamed and walked away.

And Ally sighed, leaning against her locker. She had just accepted her first date in more than three years. And she honestly couldn't have felt any happier at that moment. She should've listened to Trish earlier and gotten a date sooner. Because it felt great knowing that someone actually liked her as more than a friend. Especially since what had happened with Austin.

She stood up and began walking out of the school, smiling.

"He asked me out!" She squealed into the phone.

"Oh my god!" Trish's ear-piercing shriek came from the other line.

Ally laughed.

"This is amazing Ally! You're going to be dating one of the hottest guys in school! This is unbelievable!"

"Well we're not going out yet. He only asked me out a date."

"When is the date anyway?"

"Friday night. He's picking me up at eight."

"Me and Ada are totally going to your house Friday night and helping you get ready before it." Trish said.

"Okay." Ally giggled. She still couldn't believe it herself. Elliot Samuels had asked her out on a date.

"Aw Ally! I'm so happy for you!" Trish said.

"Thanks Trish. I'm happy too! I haven't felt this happy in so long!"

"Awww! This is just so amazing!"

"I know! Hey, I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow and we can discuss more date details." She smiled.

"Alright!" Trish agreed excitedly on the other line.

"Bye." Ally laughed and hung up.

And then she climbed into her bed, sighing.

It had really been an unbelievable day. And she couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**I thought this was a good spot to stop for this chapter. Thanks for the reviews and faves and follows! I'm really happy that you guys like this story!**

**I can't wait for the new episode tomorrow! I totally love what-if episodes! I really do!**

**Anyway, please don't forget to follow, fave, and leave a review!**

**And I'm open to any suggestions that you guys may have as to what to do for the story or where to make it go!**

**Be prepared to see a very jealous Austin in the next chapter!**

**Until next time,**

**Write on my lovelies!**

**~honesthannah**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! Without further ado, I give you chapter five…**

Chapter Five:

Ally walked into the school the next day, smiling. People had stopped talking about her and Austin's conversation and were now focused on his fall in gym.

"Why is everyone so hung over on the fact that Austin fell yesterday?" Ally asked Trish as she reached her locker.

"The school's jock got knocked out in a game of dodge ball. It's not every day that happens. I don't blame them." Trish shrugged.

"Well they don't have to treat him like he's famous." Ally said bitterly, while opening her locker.

"He's the closest thing to a celebrity in this school." Trish pointed out.

Ally just rolled her eyes in frustration. It still annoyed her how people were so obsessed with him. There was nothing to be obsessed about. Well, except those dreamy eyes, that smile, and his hair….

_Snap out of it Ally! _She thought.

"Anyway, enough of that douche bag. So are you excited for your date tomorrow?" Trish snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yes." Ally replied, eagerly.

"I'm so happy for you girl! I told you some hot guy would ask you out!"

"I just can't believe it still."

"Well you better. Because he's walking over here right now."

Ally turned around to see Elliot coming to her and Trish's lockers.

"Hi." She put her hair behind her ear.

"Hey." He smiled down at her.

"T-this is Trish." Ally stuttered, motioning to her best friend.

"I know. I've heard you around school." Elliot said, referring to Trish's loud attitude.

"I've heard of you two." Trish smiled at him. "And if you hurt my best friend, you won't know what's coming for you." She threatened.

Elliot stepped back, scared and nervously.

"Trish!" Ally hissed, her face turning red from embarrassment.

"What? It's true." The Latina shrugged.

"It's fine." Elliot laughed, nervously. "I promise I won't."

Trish nodded, satisfied, and left them to be alone.

"So…." Ally said awkwardly. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. I get it," he smiled.

"So…" she repeated again.

"So…." Elliot repeated, leaning against her locker.

They're lips were inches apart and they both started to lean in.

But then the bell rang and both of them jumped back.

"C-can I walk you to class?" Elliot offered.

"Sure." Ally smiled and closed her locker, grabbing her books. Elliot put his arm around her and they walked down the hallway.

* * *

Austin was watching all of this as he was by his locker, a few feet away. Anger swirled like a red tide within him, rising to choke him. His breath became harsh and shallow, his hands automatically curling into fists at his sides, itching to swing out and put a dent in the lockers beside him. She was his girl!

But she wasn't. That was the problem. She wasn't his, so why did he feel so angry? He wasn't supposed to feel like this. He wasn't supposed to care that she was talking to another guy! But he did and it killed him to see her with Elliot, smiling and laughing like she was.

He curled his upper lip to keep himself from walking over there and saying something. His mind whirling with thoughts that only made him angrier. How could she be talking to Elliot?!

The feeling of jealousy was slowly growing into his skin, filling his blood. Making his eyes go dark, and causing his mouth to become a straight line. He noticed how she batted her eyelashes at Elliot and laughing that cute little girly laugh. He felt a stab of jealousy, but shoved it down brutally. He stormed away from the scene, not being able to watch it anymore. Ally could talk with whoever she wanted to! He had no claim on her!

But he wanted to call her his own. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, so that everyone would know that she was his and he was hers.

By now the bell had rung and the hallways had emptied out. He was the only one left. Not knowing what else to do to release his anger, he slammed the lockers near him as hard as he could. And he kicked them hard. Multiple times.

Yes, it hurt. But not as much as the pain in his heart. He wanted to be the one that had her heart.

_Snap out of it Austin! _He thought angrily at himself. _You don't like her. You shouldn't be caring about what she is doing!_

He collapsed down on the floor, breathing heavily. What was he doing? Was he seriously getting so mad over a girl? What was wrong with him?

_You love her. _Dez's voice echoed in his mind.

_No I don't!_ He told himself, while getting up. He could not. Not. Under any circumstances, be falling in love with her.

He grabbed his backpack and made his way to his English class, not wanting to think about it anymore.

* * *

"Mr. Moon! You're late." Ms. Michaels snapped as he walked into the room.

"Sorry." He mumbled, while taking his seat. The entire class had fallen silent and was looking at him. His eyes only locked with Ally's, who quickly looked down.

"Yesterday you were daydreaming and today you saunter in late. You're not off to a very good start, Mr. Moon." The teacher said, while walking over to her desk.

"I'll see you in detention." She handed him the pink slip.

"But it's only the third day of school!" Austin protested.

"I don't care if it's the third day of school or the last. You know my standards. I do not tolerate any of this kind of behavior. Let that be an example to all of you." She spoke to the class.

Austin was about to open his mouth and say something.

"Silence. That is the end of this discussion. Unless you want to stay for detention tomorrow and all of next week?" Ms. Michaels said before he could say anything.

Austin just sighed, knowing that there was nothing he could do. He shoved the slip in his pocket.

"Now, continuing with what I was saying before we were interrupted…" Ms. Michaels resumed her teaching.

"Way to go man." Dallas snickered, behind him.

"Shut up." Austin hissed, turning around.

"Why were you late anyway?" Dallas asked, quietly, trying to stop from laughing.

"I overslept." Austin lied.

"How's your head? I heard about what happened in gym yesterday," Dallas whispered.

"Does everyone know about that?!"

"Yup. Pretty much."

"Fine." Austin sighed. "I just got distracted and I wasn't paying attention."

"But why did you get distracted? You never lose focus in dodge ball."

"I just did, okay?! Why does everyone care so much?!" Austin snapped. He was getting really annoyed that everyone was walking about it. Yesterday five people asked him about it after school and just this morning another ten.

"Sorry I asked." Dallas mumbled, sitting back.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I just don't get why it's such a big deal, though."

"Yea, I get it. People were talking about it all day." Dallas replied.

Austin nodded and turned back around to try his best to focus on the lesson.

* * *

During gym, the teacher had asked him if he was okay and so did a lot of students. And during lunch, he wasn't in the mood to go in the cafeteria, so he just went behind the bleachers. He liked to go there and think sometimes. The best part was that no one suspected that he was there. They just thought he went to the gym to have some extra practice or something.

But now it was time for Music. Austin walked into the classroom, most of it already filled.

"Have a seat quickly Mr. Moon." The teacher, Mrs. Morrison, instructed him.

He looked around her an empty seat, and of course the only one left had to be by Ally. He trudged over and slumped down. Hopefully this would go better than English on the first day.

Ally just scoffed and folded her arms, avoiding eye contact and moved to the edge of her seat, to be as far away from him as possible.

"Alright class. Let's start today with a few performances." Mrs. Morrison said. Everyone had to be prepared with something to sing with them every day.

"Hmmmmm." She scanned around the room, thinking of who to pick.

"Ally." She said.

The class immediately cheered and applauded, for Ally was the best female performer. Especially Austin. He hadn't heard her sing in years, since he hadn't had music class with her before.

Ally got up, smiling. She loved singing and she didn't mind having to do it in front of the class.

"What should I sing?" She asked Mrs. Morrison as she walked to the piano, in the center of the room.

"Whatever you want," The old lady smiled.

"Okay." Ally nodded and sat down. She took a deep breath, and began to play and sing:

_You told me  
There's no need  
To talk it out  
Cause it's too late  
To proceed  
And slowly  
I took your words  
And walked away_

_No looking back  
I won't regret, no  
I will find my way  
I'm broken  
But still I have to say_

_It's Alright, it's OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
It's Alright, it's OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I won't return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
It's Alright, it's OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry_

_You played me  
Betrayed me  
Your love was nothing but a game  
Portrayed a role  
You took control, I  
I couldn't help but fall  
So deep  
But now I see things clear_

_It's Alright, it's OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
It's Alright, it's OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I won't return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
It's Alright, it's OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry_

_Don't waste your fiction tears on me  
Just save them for someone in need  
Its way too late  
I'm closing the door_

_It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
It's Alright, it's OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I won't return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
It's Alright, it's OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry_

_It's Alright, it's OK  
Alright, OK  
Without you  
No matter what you say  
It's Alright, it's OK  
Alright, OK  
Without you  
I won't be sorry_

She finished playing and got up, smiling nervously** (1)**. The class burst into applause and gave her a standing ovation, with whistling and hollering.

"Thank you." She blushed and started walking back to her seat.

"Wonderful job as always Ally." Mrs. Morrison beamed. "Alright, let's talk about scales…." She began to teach.

Austin was shocked. He did not know Ally could sing like that. His mouth was open during her entire performance. He was just gaping at her in admiration as she walked over to her seat.

"Close your mouth, you'll get flies." Ally smirked, while taking her seat.

"I-I didn't know you could sing like that." Austin whispered to her, clearly impressed.

"You would've known if you hadn't avoided me all those years." She said to him and then turned away, to focus on the lesson.

"Hey, you avoided me, too." He hissed.

"I had good reason to. You broke my heart." She told him angrily and then turned back around.

"At least I told it to your face and didn't give you false hope."

"Yes you did. The entire year you gave me false hope! With the flirting and the teasing and calling me cute and playing with my hair!"

"I thought were both just joking." Austin defended.

"Well I didn't." Ally said back.

"Well what else should I have done? I didn't want to hurt you! I didn't want to be a jerk!"

"Oh, so telling me you like me as a friend and then walking away without asking me how I felt was better?!" she asked. "Because it wasn't. You were still a jerk."

"Oh as if you weren't any better, telling all of your friends about what happened so that they hated me." Austin snarled.

"Well you told all of your friends, and they always teased me about it whenever they saw me, being like : ' Haha Ally got rejected.'"

"I only told them because you told your friends."

"You still told them."

"You still told yours."

"Ughh! Why am I even talking to you!" Ally said, irritatedly. "You haven't changed at all. You're still an ignorant, obnoxious douche bag!" She threw her hands in the air for the heck of it.

"Then why don't you go to Elliot so you can suck some d**k." Austin jeered.

Ally gasped. "I can't believe you just said that." She stood up, in disbelief.

"Well it's true." Austin said, angrily, standing up after her.

"You a**hole!" Ally screamed and slapped him hard across his face. "I hate you Austin Moon!" she ran out of the room crying.

And all eyes were on Austin, who just stood there, frozen, his cheek stinging.

**What do you guys think? I honestly wasn't planning for this chapter to go this way, but I just started typing and suddenly I was writing a fight scene and here we are! It just happened, I guess…. LOL :P I hope you liked it!**

**New episode tonight- YAY! I can't wait!**

**(1). I do not own "It's Alright, It's Okay" by Ashley Tisdale :P**

**Don't forget to review, follow, and fave!**

**Write on my loves!**

**Until next time,**

**~honesthannah**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I have no school today (as some of you do too), so I decided to update! I hope you guys like chapter six!**

_Previously on Love Comes Around:_

"_Close your mouth, you'll get flies." Ally smirked, while taking her seat._

"_I-I didn't know you could sing like that." Austin whispered to her, clearly impressed._

"_You would've known if you hadn't avoided me all those years." She said to him and then turned away, to focus on the lesson._

"_Hey, you avoided me, too." He hissed._

"_I had good reason to. You broke my heart." She told him angrily and then turned back around._

"_At least I told it to your face and didn't give you false hope."_

"_Yes you did. The entire year you gave me false hope! With the flirting and the teasing and calling me cute and playing with my hair."_

"_I thought were both just joking." Austin defended._

"_Well I didn't." Ally said back._

"_Well what else should I have done? I didn't want to hurt you! I didn't want to be a jerk!"_

"_Oh, so telling me you like me as a friend and then walking away without asking me how I felt was better?!" she asked. "Because it wasn't. You were still a jerk."_

"_Oh as if you weren't any better, telling all of your friends about what happened so that they hated me." Austin snarled._

"_Well you told all of your friends, and they always teased me about it whenever they saw me, being like : ' Haha Ally got rejected.'"_

"_I only told them because you told your friends."_

"_You still told them."_

"_You still told yours."_

"_Ughh! Why am I even talking to you!" Ally said. "You haven't changed at all. You're still an ignorant, obnoxious douche bag!" She threw her hands in the air for the heck of it._

"_Then why don't you go to Elliot so you can suck some d**k." Austin jeered._

_Ally gasped. "I can't believe you just said that." She stood up, in disbelief._

"_Well it's true." Austin said, angrily._

"_You a**hole!" Ally screamed and slapped him hard across his face. "I hate you Austin Moon!" she ran out of the room crying._

_And all eyes were on Austin, who just stood there, frozen, his cheek stinging._

* * *

Chapter Six:

"What are you all looking at?!" Austin snapped at all of them.

Everyone immediately looked away.

Austin stormed out of the classroom and ran after Ally.

"Ally, wait!" He called as he saw her ahead of him.

But she didn't turn around. She kept walking, even speeding up her step.

"Wait!" He caught up to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him.

"Haven't you said enough?" She snapped, twisted out of his grip, and started walking away again.

"Ally, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that." He said, pulling her back again.

"Don't Austin. Just don't." Ally told him, her voice shaking. She shook him off and walked away, wiping her tears as she left.

"Ally! I'm sorry!" He called out. But it was no use. She was already gone.

He kicked the lockers that were nearby and sank down on to the floor. He had blown it. He knew it. Any possibility of Ally still liking him was completely gone now.

And then he stood up and walked out of the school. He knew that he was cutting and that he would be in big trouble of he was caught. He would probably get kicked off of the football team. And he knew that he was missing his detention with Ms. Michaels. But he didn't care. None of that mattered to him. The only thing that did was the fact that he had completely destroyed any chances of him and Ally at least making up after what had happened in the end of freshman year.

And at that moment he realized that Dez had been right the entire time. He just kept trying to deny it. And refusing it. But there was no stopping his feelings now. There was no more denying it. He knew, deep down, that he was in love with Ally Dawson. And he had just ruined everything.

* * *

Ally walked to the girls' bathroom after Austin had stopped her. She was trying her best to stay strong, but the minute she walked in, she collapsed on the floor crying.

How could Austin have said that? He was such a jerk and a douche bag and an a**hole. What had she ever seen in him? She had been such a naïve and immature little girl three years ago.

She couldn't believe that the guy she thought she was in love with and just told her that. What was wrong with him? How could he say something like that!

"Oh my gosh, Ally!" Trish ran into the bathroom and hugged her, followed by Ada.

"OMG! Ally, are you okay?!" Ada knelt down too, and joined the hug.

"We heard that something happened during Music class and we ran down here as fast as we could." Trish said.

"What happened?" Ada asked.

"Austin Moon happened. Austin f**cking Moon." Ally cried.

"Shhhh, it's okay. He's a d*ckhead." Trish soothed, while petting Ally's head.

"Me and him were fighting during Music about what happened freshman year. A-and we weren't getting anywhere. And I was like 'why am I even talking to you. You haven't changed at all.' And then h-he said 'Then why don't you go to Elliot to suck some d*ck.'" Ally sobbed.

"No he didn't." Ada gasped.

"I'm going to kill him." Trish growled, standing up. "No one hurts my best friend."

"Stop, Trish. Don't do anything!" Ally stood up after her, wiping away her tears.

"Why not? He's a jerk for telling you that and I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

"Me too." Ada agreed.

"No guy, please don't." Ally begged. "I don't want you guys to do anything that you'll regret."

"The only person who's going to be regretful is Austin when we're done with him." Ada said angrily.

"Don't. Please! He's not worth it. Don't waste your anger on him." Ally said. "Besides. I saw him leave the school." She mumbled the last part.

"Fine." Trish gave in. "But I'm definitely saying something to him tomorrow."

"Trish." Ally pleaded as they started walking out of the bathroom.

"Fine." The Latina sighed.

"Are you going to be okay Ally?" Ada asked.

"Yea." Ally sniffled. "There's no point in wasting my tears over him. I already did enough of that two summers ago."

"Oh Ally. I'm so sorry." Trish hugged her.

"Forget about him, Als. You have Elliot now." Ada added, trying to cheer her up.

"Yea. Yea I do." Ally smiled, weakly.

"Yea! And we are totally going to the mall after school to help you pick out something to wear." Trish said.

"Thanks guys," Ally said. "Thanks for helping to cheer me up."

"What are best friends for?" Trish said.

"Awww!" Ada gushed and embraced them all in another hug.

"Come on, we're late already. We should get going to Calculus." Ally told them. It was one of the only few classes that they had together.

"I wouldn't worry. At the rate that stuff spreads through this school, I'm sure Mrs. Wilson will know that we're running late." Trish said as they walked to class, laughing.

* * *

Austin had walked around Miami after he left school. He couldn't do anything because all of his friends were in class. And he couldn't talk to Dez for advice or help as to what to say or do. So he decided to go home. He knew his mother would be mad, but honestly, he didn't care. He was too depressed to care about anything.

"Austin." His mother's angry voice greeted him as he walked into the house.

She was waiting for him, her arms folded, and sitting at the kitchen table.

"Can this wait?" He asked, practically begging. "I'm not in the mood." He said, depressingly. And then he walked away.

He trudged up the stairs and entered his room. Then he collapsed onto his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"You know Ms. Michaels, your English teacher called. She said you skipped detention. She was asking where you went." Mimi walked into the room.

Austin didn't say anything. He just sat up in his bed looked at her innocently.

"I told her that you went home because you weren't feeling well."

Austin let out a sigh of relief and was about to thank her.

"Quiet." Mimi put her hand up to shush him. "Austin Moon! What were you thinking?! Cutting school! And skipping detention? And don't even get me started on why you even got detention! On the third day of school, nonetheless!" She exclaimed, angrily.

"I'm sorry Mom." He said. "I just couldn't stay in school." He told her, sadly, and looked down.

"What happened?" She asked, sitting down next to him. She realized that something was up with him. After all, she was his mother. And she did know him better than he knew himself.

"Nothing." Austin mumbled.

"Don't lie to me. I know you always get detention and cut class. I'm not happy about that, but that's to discuss at another time. You have never done it so early in the school year! Now what made you do this? Or who rather? Is it a girl?" She questioned.

Austin stayed quiet, looking down on the floor. He wasn't in the mood to talk about what had happened that day with his mother.

Mimi gasped, standing up. "It is a girl! Isn't it?!"

"No it's not!" Austin said, quickly.

"What happened with her?"

"Nothing! It's not about a girl!" He protested.

"Don't lie to me. Or yourself. I can see that you really care about her. Whoever she is."

"No I-" Austin began, but the look that his mother gave him made him stop.

"Fine." He sighed. "It is about a girl."

"Now what happened with her?" Mimi asked, sitting back down.

"I said something that I shouldn't have said out of jealousy."

"You soo like her!"

"No I don't!"

"Don't argue with me. Now what did you say?"

"Something that made her very upset. And something that I regret." He looked down.

"You should apologize to her." His mother said.

"I did. But it didn't work. She wouldn't listen."

"Oh, sweetie. I'm so sorry." Mimi hugged him and stroked his hair. "Jealousy can bring out the worst in us."

"And now she hates me. She had the biggest crush on me during freshman year. And now she hates my guts. Just because I said something stupid."

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I know how bad you feel. And I'm telling you, it will get better." His mother said.

"What if it doesn't?" Austin asked, looking up at her.

"Ohh, honey." Mimi pulled him into her. "If she loves you as much as you love her- "

"I didn't say I love her!" Austin defended.

"But do you?"

"I… um… yes." He looked down.

"See. I knew it. But anyway, if she loves you as much as you love her, then things will work out. I promise."

_I really hope she's right. _Austin thought. _I really hope she's right._

* * *

**I thought this was a good enough spot to end for the chapter. Sorry that I didn't update sooner, I was just really busy!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please don't forget to review, follow, and fave! I'll be your best friend! Okay. I won't. But still do it! Please! **

**~honesthannah**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

It was Friday evening and Ally's room looked as if a tornado had hit it. Trish and Ada had rummaged through all of her stuff, trying to look for an outfit for her to wear to her date with Elliot. After insulting most of her clothes and fashion choices, the both of them had finally found something that they both agreed was "perfect."

They had picked out a red, dressy tank top and skinny jeans, along with red wedges. And hoop earrings and her "Ally" necklace to complete the look.

Now, Ada was putting on Ally's make-up and Trish was curling her hair. A few minutes later, they were done.

"There." The both of them stood back, admiring their work, proudly.

Ally stood up and walked over to the full-length mirror by her closet.

"Oh my god." She whispered as she saw herself.

"Elliot is going to be drooling over you!" Trish said, as she walked up to her.

"You look so hot!" Ada beamed.

Ally just stayed quiet, looking at herself. She couldn't believe that the girl staring at her in the mirror was herself. She looked so different.

"I can't believe I'm actually wearing this." She said as she turned around to face her friends.

"Well you better. Because you look smoking!" Trish exclaimed.

"Elliot is going to love it." Ada smiled, looking her over. She nodded with satisfaction.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Oh my god, that's him!" Ally panicked. "I'm not ready!"

"Ally! Yes you are!" Trish told her.

"Now go on and make him swoon." Ada pushed her put of the room. Trish and her followed Ally out.

"What about you guys?" Ally asked as they walked down the stairs.

"We'll leave after you guys drive off. Don't worry." The Latina assured her.

"Now go! Don't leave him waiting!" Ada waved her off.

"Have fun!" Trish called.

Ally walked over to the door and took a deep breath. This was it. Her first date in over three years. She looked herself over one last time in the tiny mirror in the hallway and opened the door.

"Hi." She smiled as she saw Elliot.

"Hey." He greeted her. "Wow. You look amazing."

"Thanks." She blushed and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"You ready to go?" He asked, nervously.

"Yea." She nodded, took his hand, and walked out the door with him to his car.

The drive to the movies was filled with laughter and smiles. The official date hadn't even begun and Ally was already enjoying herself. Elliot was so fun and easy to talk to. There was no awkward silence between them. It all felt natural and simple to her to be around him. And she knew that it was going to be a great night.

As they walked into the theatre, Elliot put his arm around her and she didn't mind. She felt safe and calm around him. Something she hadn't felt in years.

And to top that off, Elliot was being a perfect gentleman. He had even paid for her popcorn and drink.

"Here." He smiled as he took his seat and handed her food to her.

"Thank you." She said. "You know you didn't have to."

"Yes I did." Elliot replied. "Anything for a beautiful girl."

Ally felt her cheeks redden. "You're so sweet."

"It's true."

"Thank you." She told him.

By now the lights were dimming and the movie was beginning to play. Ally leaned her head against Elliot's shoulder, hoping that he didn't mind. And he didn't. He just smiled and put his arm around her, bringing her closer. And that's how they sat for the rest of the movie. Of course, they were laughing and joking with each other the entire time. And Ally was smiling and laughing so much. She hadn't had that much fun in a while.

Now, they were at her house. Elliot got out of the car and held the door open for her. Then he even walked her to her front steps.

"Thanks for tonight. I had a really nice time." She smiled, turning to face him.

"I had a great time, too." He beamed.

"Well…. I …..guess I'll see you Monday. Good night." She started walking up the steps.

"Wait, Ally. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Elliot asked.

Ally froze, turning around. She couldn't believe that he had just asked her that. "Yes!" She smiled. "Yes I will."

"Great!" He exclaimed and came up to hug her.

And when he let go, their eyes were locked in each others. But before she could say anything, she was met with his lips crashing onto hers.

And it felt amazing. She felt as if she was floating on air. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She felt Elliot put his arms around her and pull her in closer to him. She felt as light as a feather.

Elliot's tongue begged for entrance, which she gladly granted. As their kiss intensified, Ally found herself leaning against the door and Elliot pulled her in closer to him. Both of them clearly not wanting to stop what they were doing any time soon.

But they finally broke apart when they both were out of breath.

"I ….. uh ….. better get going home." Elliot stuttered. "I'll see you Monday." He smiled at her and began walking to his car.

"Y-yea. Good night. I'll ….uh see you in school." Ally smiled and waved as she walked inside the house. Once she closed the door, she leaned on it and let out a breath that she didn't realize she was had been holding.

"Hey honey. How was your date?" Her mother asked, walking to her from the living room.

"Fine," Ally smiled. "It was fine."

"That's great to hear. I'm happy that you had a nice time." Her mother smiled.

"I'm gonna head to bed." Ally yawned. It had been along night. Not that she was complaining.

"Alright, goodnight honey." Her mother kissed her forehead and Ally walked up the stairs.

Once she reached her room, she closed the door. And then she jumped on her bed and covered her mouth with her pillow and let out the squeal that she had been holding in. She lay down on her back, sighing, and looking up at her ceiling.

The date had gone perfect and now she had a boyfriend! Things couldn't have gone any better! She definitely could not wait to see Trish and Ada's reactions on Monday when she told them.

* * *

Austin was staring blankly at his ceiling that night. He didn't know what to do about Ally. He wanted to apologize to her, but he knew that she wouldn't listen. He knew that he had really hurt her. Even more than he had in freshman year. And he wished that he could take it back. All of it. _Especially_ that day in freshman year. If only he could go back and change what had happened. Then everything would've been right.

He sighed and rolled out of his bed. There was no point in moping around in his room on a Friday night. He had gone to school that day and had to make up his detention that afternoon. And he had. But he didn't care. All that did matter to him was that Ally had completely ignored him the whole day. Of course she had always avoided him for the past two years. But this time it was different. This time it actually hurt.

He decided that he would go to the only person that he knew would help him figure out what to do in the situation. He would go to Dez.

"What's up?" The redhead greeted Austin as he opened the door to his house.

"Hey." Austin said as Dez invited him in.

"What's wrong? Is it about Ally? I heard something happened today when you two had Music, but I don't know what." Dez said as they walked up to his room.

"I rather not talk about what happened. I just wanted to know what I can do to make things better." Austin said. "To get her to stop being mad at me."

"Okay. But it depends on what happened? Did you two get into some sort of fight?" Dez asked sat down on his bed.

"I guess you could call it that." Austin spoke as he sat down in the chair in Dez's room.

"Well then my best bet is for you to go and apologize. Beg for her forgiveness! Grovel at her feet!" The redhead shouted, his hands in the air.

"Dez! I'm not going to do that! Besides, I already tried apologizing. It didn't work." He looked down.

"Hmmmmm. Well in that case, I would just give up and find another girl."

"Dez!" Austin hissed.

"What?! It's not like its any girl. This is Ally. You hurt her badly in freshman year and you just made it worse, whatever you said to her. I'm sorry, but I honestly don't think there's anything else you can really do."

"I thought you would be helpful." Austin spoke angrily and stood up, starting to leave the room.

"Look, I'm sorry to say it. But you blew it man. You blew it." Dez put his hand on Austin's shoulder. "There's nothing else you can really do except wait, maybe."

"I know." Austin sighed and looked down in defeat. "I know."

"I'm sorry man. I really am. But I think it would be best for you to move on."

Austin just shrugged him off and walked out of the room and the house.

He didn't want Dez to be right. He couldn't stand knowing that he had messed things up with Ally. He didn't want to move on.

He stormed away and decided to walk around the city, not knowing what else he could do. He hoped that it would clear his mind and maybe help him come up with an idea in what to do about Ally.

As he was passing by the movie theatre, he froze at what he saw. And it made his heart drop.

Ally was walking out with Elliot. They were talking and laughing, Elliot's arm around her.

And Ally was actually smiling. Something he hadn't seen her do in a while. And he realized that was why Elliot had been talking to her so much that week. He had asked her out.

And it broke his heart that he wasn't the one that was making her happy. That he wasn't the one putting his arm around her and walking out with her. That he wasn't the one that had asked her out. That he _was_ the reason that her heart had been broken for over two years. And that he wasn't the one to fix it.

He looked away, not being able to watch the two of them any longer. He didn't want Dez to be right. He didn't want to forget about Ally. And he didn't want her to forget about him. But seeing her with Elliot, he knew that she was finally moving on from him. And it hurt. Oh, how it hurt.

* * *

**I am so sorry that I didn't update earlier! I was just having writer's block for this chapter. I kept rewriting it over and over again. I really hope that this was okay and that you guys liked it. Thank you for all of the reviews, follows, and faves! And for your patience! It really makes my day reading each and every one of your reviews! I may not be able to update again until Monday probably, just to let you guys know in advance. But I will post a new chapter as soon as I can!**

**Don't forget to review, follow, and fave!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter eight, I hope you like it!**

Chapter Eight:

It had been eight months. Eight months. Eight months since the incident during Music class. And since Elliot had asked Ally out. And they were still going strong. When news got out that they were dating, they instantly became the school's "It" couple. And Ally hadn't said a word to Austin at all. Of course she had done the same thing for the past two years. But this time it was different . This time Austin actually cared. And this time it actually hurt.

"You have to move on." Dez snapped him out of his staring at Elliot and Ally from down the hall.

"You've been moping over her for eight months, man. You have to let her go."

"I can't." Austin sighed, standing up and closing his locker.

"It's not healthy." The redhead said.

"I don't care." Austin spoke. "I really don't care."

"Come on, man! The senior prom is coming up this week. And there are so many hot girls that would just love to be your date. Ask one of them out!" Dez encouraged.

"I don't want to." Austin said, depressed. "What about you? Do _you_ have a date?"

"Um ….. you don't know her." Dez said quickly. "But we're not talking about me, we're talking about you."

"I just don't want a date."

"Why not?!"

"Because I'm not going."

"What?! You have to! It's our senior prom!"

"I don't care! I just don't want to go!"

"You haven't been the same since that day, man." Dez said as they began walking down the hall.

"I don't care." Austin shrugged. "All I care about is her." He sounded like a love-sick puppy.

"You sound like a love-sick puppy." Dez pointed out.

"That's because I am in love. In love with someone who hates me."

"Ughh!" Dez groaned in exasperation. "Why can't you just move on from her?! She's clearly moved on from you!"

"Well I'm sorry that I'm in love with her and that I ruined everything. I'm sorry that I'm a d*ckhead that didn't realize what I had before it was gone! Are you happy now?!" Austin hissed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just hate seeing you so hung over on her. I want to see you happy." Dez said honestly.

"Fine." Austin sighed. He glanced around, looking for a random girl. He spotted one with long blonde hair and pretty brown eyes.

"I'll be back." he told Dez and walked over to her.

"Hi." He smiled his movie star smile and leaned against her locker.

"Hi." The girl smiled and flipped her hair, flirtingly.

"I'm Austin."

"Hannah." **(1)**

"Nice to meet you Hannah. You know, you're really cute?" He winked at her.

"Nice to meet you too, Austin. You're not so bad looking yourself." She teased him and hit him playfully on the arm.

He laughed and so she did. He hated to admit it, but she had a pretty cute laugh.

"So I was wondering….. if you wanted to go out sometime? Maybe to the prom?"

"Sure. I'd love to." She smiled.

"Great." He stood up. "I'll see you around." He winked and walked back to Dez.

"There. You happy now?" he asked the redhead.

"Very." Dez beamed.

Austin just rolled his eyes as the bell rang.

"I'll see you later." Dez told him and walked the other way to his class and Austin made his way to English.

* * *

"So the prom's coming up." Trish hinted to Ally at their lockers.

"I know." Ally smiled.

"Are you and Elliot going?"

"I don't know. I guess so." She and Elliot had been going out for almost eight months now and it was great. Well most of it was. Things with her and Austin were still shaky. But she tried not to pay attention to that.

"Well did he ask you yet?"

"No? I mean we're a couple. Isn't it a given that we're going together?" Ally questioned rather than answered.

"Nu-uh!" Trish exclaimed. "He should ask you."

"Well he hasn't yet. Is that bad?"

"He'll probably ask you soon. Don't worry."

"Okay." Ally nodded.

"Hey." A voice came from behind them.

Ally turned around to see Elliot standing there.

"Hi!" she greeted and hugged him.

He pulled her in for a kiss.

"So, I need to ask you something." He said as they broke apart.

"Yea?"

"I know that we're a couple and all. But I wanted to ask you if you would be my date to the senior prom?" He knelt down, holding out a tiny box in his hand. He opened it to reveal a heart shaped necklace.

"Oh my god Elliot! It's beautiful!" Ally spoke in awe.

"So what do you say?"

"Yes! Of course I'll be your date!" She hugged him tight. Elliot put the necklace on her and kissed her neck.

"It's perfect on you." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." She smiled and turned to face him.

"Anything for you." Elliot smiled and kissed her.

"You're amazing." Ally smiled and kissed him again.

"I gotta go talk to Coach, but I'll see you during class." Elliot winked and ran off.

"And you said he wasn't going to ask me." Ally smirked, turning back to her friend.

"I never said that. I was just asking if he did." Trish defended.

The both of them laughed.

"What's up?" Ada greeted them, smiling.

"Someone's awful cheery this morning." Trish teased.

"Well I have reason to be." Ada beamed.

"Oh my gosh, something happened. Spill the deets!" Ally said.

"Joe asked me to the prom!" Ada squealed.

"Oh my god! That's great!" Trish said and hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you Ada!" Ally joined in.

"I know. He just came up to me this morning and asked me!"

"Awww! That's so cute!" Ally said.

"Who are you going with Trish?" Ada asked.

"Um…. well …" The Latina began. "It's Dez." She coughed the last part.

"Who?" Ada and Ally questioned.

"Dez." Trish spoke quietly.

"Who?"

"Dez alright! My date is Dez. He asked me yesterday."

"Awwww! That's sooo cute!" Ada gushed and hugged her.

Ally just stood silent.

"What's wrong?" Ada asked. "Ohhh. I get it."

"I hope that it's okay Als. I know Dez is Austin's best friend and all." Trish came up to her. "I can cancel with him if you don't want me to go with him. I don't want you to feel weird the whole night."

"No, it's fine. You should go with him." Ally gave a forced smile.

"Thanks Als! I knew you'd understand!" Trish hugged her. "You're the best!"

"Yea." She said, half-heartedly. The bell rang right then.

"See you later!" Trish and Ada waved and ran off.

Ally sighed and closed her locker. Of course she would feel really awkward being with Dez. He was best friends with the guy that she hated!

Well used to hate. The truth was, she had stopped hating Austin months ago. But they had stopped talking and she didn't know what to say to him. So she had decided to do nothing. Things would be better off that way, she had thought.

And now she was starting to regret it. Maybe it was finally time to talk things out again. This time, hopefully, with no fighting or slapping.

As she walked into English, she decided that she would talk to him. She had to. It would be the right thing to do.

* * *

Luckily for her, Ms. Michaels had decided to give them pair work that day.

Ally immediately got up from her seat and went to Austin. She took a deep breath and tapped him on his shoulder.

Austin was completely shocked when he turned around to see Ally standing by him.

"Hi." She smiled gently and sat down next to him.

"Hi." He mumbled quietly. He was thinking about whether or not to tell her how he felt.

"I wanted to talk." She began and looked into his eyes. Austin felt his heart skip a beat.

"I know that we haven't been on the best terms for the past few years." Ally continued. She didn't know why, but she felt so nervous around him. Just like she had three years ago.

"Yea. About that. I'm really sorry. I never meant to say that to you in Music that day." he apologized, glad that they were finally talking.

"Yea. I know. And I'm sorry for slapping you." She said. They both laughed lightly and then sighed awkwardly.

"Anyway. I was just hoping that maybe we could start over again or something? I mean we're both seniors and we should be mature enough to place this all behind us." She spoke, feeling better with each word. She was happy to finally be talking to him.

"I'd like that Ally. But there's just one thing." Austin said, looking directly in her eyes.

"What is it?" She questioned and Austin knew it was now or never. He took a deep breath.

"I love you Ally. I'm in love with you. And I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize what a huge mistake I made in freshman year."

"Austin. I-I don't know what to say." Ally stuttered, completely taken aback. These were words she thought that she would never hear him say.

"Don't say anything." Austin put his finger on her lip and started to lean in closer to her.

"Austin! I can't." She pushed him off. "I –we- can't do this. I'm with Elliot." She said the last part more to herself than him.

"Please, Ally. I don't know what else I can say or do to make it up to you." Austin begged.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She began crying, grabbed her things, and ran out of the room.

Leaving Austin alone, all eyes on him. Again.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I hope you like it! I'm sad to say but there's only probably about two or three (maybe) more chapters left in this story.**

**So I wanted to ask you guys if I should publish my next story. I already have the first chapter of "The Plan" typed and ready to go. So just let me know in your review or PM me!**

**(1). That's me LOL :P**

**Thank you for all of the support! I really appreciate it!**

**Don't forget to follow, fave, and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I hope you like chapter nine!**

_Previously on Love Comes Around_

_Luckily for her, Ms. Michaels had decided to give them pair work that day._

_Ally immediately got up from her seat and went to Austin. She took a deep breath and tapped him on his shoulder._

_Austin was completely shocked when he turned around to see Ally standing by him._

"_Hi." She smiled gently and sat down next to him._

"_Hi." He mumbled quietly. He was thinking about whether or not to tell her how he felt._

"_I wanted to talk." She began and looked into his eyes. Austin felt his heart skip a beat._

"_I we haven't been on the best terms for the past few years." Ally continued. She didn't know why, but she felt so nervous around him. Just like she had three years ago._

"_Yea. About that. I'm really sorry. I never meant to say that in Music that day." he apologized, glad that they were finally talking._

"_Yea. I know. And I'm sorry for slapping you." She said. They both laughed lightly._

"_Anyway. I was just hoping that maybe we could start over again or something? I mean we're both seniors and we should be mature enough to place this all behind us." She spoke, feeling better with each word._

"_I'd like that Ally. But there's just one thing." Austin said, looking directly in her eyes._

"_What is it?" She questioned and Austin knew it was now or never. He took a deep breath._

"_I love you Ally. I'm in love with you. And I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize what a huge mistake I made in freshman year."_

"_Austin. I-I don't know what to say." Ally stuttered, completely taken aback. These were words she thought that she would never hear him say._

"_Don't say anything." Austin put his finger on her lip and started to lean in closer to her._

"_Austin! I can't." She pushed him off. "I –we- can't do this. I'm with Elliot." She said the last part more to herself than him._

"_Please, Ally. I don't know what else I can say or do to make it up to you." Austin begged._

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She began crying, grabbed her things, and ran out of the room._

_Leaving Austin alone, all eyes on him. Again._

* * *

Chapter Nine:

"I'll …. uh…. be right back." He said quickly and ran out of the room.

"Ally! Wait!" he called after her as he saw her turning a corner ahead of him. He started running in the same direction.

He caught up to her and turned her around. "Ally." He spoke softly.

"Just go away Austin, please." Ally said, while crying. "I can't do this."

"Just hear me out Ally." Austin pleaded.

"I'm sorry. I can't. I just….. I can't." she pushed him off and started walking away, hurriedly.

"Ally, please!" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him.

She turned around and looked him right in the eyes.

"I know I made a huge mistake that day in freshman year. And I'm sorry. I was stupid not to realize what I had until it was gone. I love you Ally. And I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that. But I did. And I'm hoping that there's still a part of you that loves me, too." He spoke, looking directly in her eyes the entire time.

"Austin," she sighed, looking down. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words." She gave a tiny laugh.

"So it's a yes?" He asked, hopefully.

"I don't know. I did love you. That's true. But now. I'm not so sure," She said, confused with her own self. She looked down, not being able to look him straight in the face anymore.

"Ally." Austin whispered as he began leaning towards her. He lifted her chin up so that she was facing him again.

"I'm sorry Austin," She said, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry." Her voice broke.

"It'll be okay." He said, gently using his thumb to wipe away her tears. He started leaning in, his lips about to brush against hers.

"I-I can't do this. I'm sorry." Ally pushed away and ran off again.

Austin sighed in frustration and leaned against the locker. He walked back to English, feeling depressed.

When he entered the room, everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

"What?" He snapped and slumped down in his seat. The class went back to mumbling and whispering.

_Well that didn't go well._ He thought.

_You think? _He yelled at himself. He sighed and lay his head down on the desk until the bell rang.

* * *

"Can you guys believe it? We're getting ready for our prom!" Trish squealed, while curling her hair.

"Oh my gosh guys! We're going to be graduating soon! And we'll be going out on our own!" Ada exclaimed.

"I don't want to lose you guys!" Trish said. "Ally, you're going to NYU and I'm going to fashion school in Washington and Ada, you're going to UCLA! I don't want to lose touch with you guys!"

"Neither do I!" Ada agreed and they hugged. "Don't worry. We'll facetime -all of us- every day!"

"Best friends forever." Ally smiled, joining in. She still hadn't told them about what had happened with Austin. She didn't know what to do.

"Come on guys. We shouldn't be sad. We're gonna ruin our make-up," Trish joked, wiping away tears.

"Yea. It's not like graduation day is today. We still have time before we go off." Ada added.

"Yea." Ally said half-heartedly. The truth was, she had been feeling down ever since that day in English. She didn't know how she felt about Austin. Or Elliot anymore.

"What's wrong, Als?" Trish asked, concerned. She and Ada walked over to Ally.

"Nothing. I'm fine," Ally mumbled quickly, sitting down on Trish's bed. They were at her house, getting ready.

"No you're not. You've been really quiet since Wednesday." Trish pointed out.

"Yea. What happened?" Ada questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it. Can we just focus on getting ready? Please?!" Ally begged.

"Ally. We're your best friends. We know when something's up." Ada said, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"You can talk to us." Trish sat down on the other side.

"Fine," Ally sighed. "I talked with Austin on Wednesday during English."

"OMG! What happened?!"

"How did it go?"

"Well, we talked out the whole situation from that day in Music." Ally began.

"And…." Trish and Ada pushed her on.

"And I asked him if we could start over again. Pretend that nothing ever happened."

"And what did he say?!"

"He said he loves me."

"What?"

"He told me that he loved me and he said that he was sorry that it took him so long to realize it."

"OMG! That is huge!" Trish squealed.

"What happened next?" Ada asked.

"I didn't know what to say and then he started leaning in to me and I pushed him off and ran away from the room." Ally looked down. "I didn't know what to do. I was just so surprised. I never thought that I would hear him say that. And I guess when he finally did, I just panicked."

"Oh Ally!" Ada hugged her.

"And you're worried that you'll bump into him tonight." Trish realized.

Ally nodded. "I just don't know what to say to him if we bump into each other. Or what to do."

"Well how do _you_ feel about him?" Ada inquired.

"I ….well …um …. I….." Ally stuttered, her face flushing a bright red.

"Oh my gosh! You still love him!" Trish gasped.

"Pshhhh…. Whaaaaat? No I don't." She said quickly.

"You so do!" Ada said. "Awwwwww! That's so cute!"

"No I don't!"

"Really?" Trish and Ada looked at her.

"Fine. Yes. I still love him." Ally sighed. "What do I do?"

"Tell him how you feel tonight." Ada suggested. "It's the best thing to do."

"But what about Elliot? What do I do about him?" Ally asked.

"I'm sure he'll understand." Trish assured her.

"I hope so." Ally spoke uncertainly.

"He will. Don't worry." Ada told her.

"Now come on. Sit down so I can finish your make-up," Trish smiled warmly.

Ally sighed as she sat down. She knew her friends were right. And she made up her mind. She was going to talk to Austin that night. No matter what.

* * *

"You ready for this, man?" Dez asked, while fixing his collar in the boys' bathroom of the school.

"Sure." Austin mumbled, leaning against the sink. He really wasn't in the mood to go to the prom. He had been depressed all week after what had happened with Ally.

"Come on man! Lighten up! It's our senior prom!" Dez patted his back.

"I'm just not in the mood to go." Austin shrugged.

"Is this about Ally?" Dez questioned.

Austin didn't say a word. He just preoccupied himself with fixing his own collar.

"Ughh." Dez groaned. "You know what, why don't you just go talk to her tonight? And this time, don't take no for an answer."

"What?" Austin was confused. Was Dez finally accepting the fact that he wasn't over Ally? He had told the redhead about English and he just told him to move on, as he had been for the past eight months.

"I know that you don't want to move on. I can see it. And I'm sorry for trying to push you into getting over her. I shouldn't have done that." Dez admitted.

Austin just looked at him. Completely lost.

"I'm saying that you should go and talk to her. I was wrong to tell you to move on."

"Huh?" Austin asked.

"Go! Talk to her! Kiss her! I don't care what you do! Just do whatever you have to!" Dez said irritatedly.

He grabbed Austin and dragged him out of the bathroom and into the gym where the dance was being held. And just as they entered, Ally, of course, had to walk in, her arm linked in Elliot's.

She looked stunning in a red dress with a sweetheart neckline and a tight bodice. It outlined all of her curves and her hair was lightly curled. She was breathtaking and Austin found himself completely mesmerized.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Dez dragging him across the gym floor to where Trish, Ada, and Joe were standing.

"Hey." Trish smiled as she saw Dez and Austin walk up.

"You look amazing." Dez said. And she did. She was wearing a pink dress with a tight, sequined bodice, and a poufy skirt. Her hair was up and a few curled ringlets hung by her ears.

"Thank you." She blushed.

As the two of them began talking, along with Ada and Joe, Austin zoned out and found himself staring at Ally from across the room. She was with Elliot, who was talking to some members of the football team. She looked left out and bored.

"Quit staring and go talk to her." Dez broke his conversation and told him.

Austin nodded and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

He began walking towards her when he saw her being led by Elliot onto the dance floor. He froze, silently cursing himself for having missed his chance.

"It's okay. Just talk to her later." Dez said to him. "Go dance with Hannah. You did ask her to go with you."

"Right." Austin agreed. He walked over to Hannah, asked her to dance, and led her on to the dance floor. All the while, he kept looking at Ally with Elliot.

"Why don't you talk to her?" Hannah whispered.

"Huh?" Austin looked down at her.

"Go and talk to her. It's so obvious you love her." Hannah said.

"It's that obvious?" He asked.

"Uh-huh. I honestly don't know why you even asked me to dance when you clearly want to dance with her." She told him and let go of him.

"W-what do I say? I mean she's dancing with her boyfriend."

"Just go over there and tell her you need to talk." Hannah shrugged. "Or ask her to dance with you. I have a feeling she won't say no." she smiled and walked back over to her friends.

And suddenly Austin had gotten the perfect idea.

* * *

Ally was in the middle of dancing with Elliot. But all she wanted to do was talk to Austin. She was going to before, but then Elliot took her over to his football buddies, completely leaving her out. And just as she was about to leave, he had asked her to dance. Ally just couldn't wait till the song was over, so she could go and talk to him. She saw Austin dancing with a girl named Hannah.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked, letting go of her.

"Huh? What? I'm fine." she smiled weakly.

"You still have feelings for him, don't you?" he said, motioning at Austin.

"Huh?" Ally was confused.

"I know you still have feelings for him. I know you've always had." Elliot spoke.

"I'm so sorry Elliot. I just loved him in freshman year and I guess I never fully got over him." Ally looked down.

"It's fine. Just go talk to him. I know you want to." Elliot smiled at her.

"You're the best!" Ally hugged him. She couldn't believe how understanding Elliot was being!

Elliot just shrugged and smiled sadly at her.

"You're going to find a great girl one day." Ally told him and hugged him once more before running off to find Austin. And then the music stopped.

"I would like to play a song," a voice in the microphone said. Ally turned to face the stage and saw that it was Austin.

"This is for you, Ally," he smiled, while picking up a guitar. He began to play and sing:

_Teardrops in your hazel eyes,  
I can't believe I made you cry,  
It feels so long,  
Since we've been wrong,  
But your still on my mind,  
Never meant to break your heart,  
Sometimes things just fall apart,  
So here's one night,  
To make it right,  
Before we say goodbye,_

_So wait up, wait up,_  
_Give me one more chance,_  
_To make up, make up,_  
_I just need one last dance,_

_Freshman year, I saw your face,_  
_Now it's graduation day,_  
_We'll be friends,_  
_Til the end,_  
_Can we start again_

_So wait up, wait up,_  
_Give me one more chance,_  
_To make up, make up,_  
_I just need one last dance,_  
_Na, Na, Na, Naa, Ohh, Woah,_  
_Na, Na, Na, Naa, Ohh, Woah,_

_I heard you're heading east,_  
_So, let's just make our peace,_  
_So, when you think of me,_  
_You'll smile, and I'll smile,_

_So wait up, wait up,_  
_Give me one more chance,_  
_To make up, make up,_  
_I just need one last dance,_  
_So wait up, wait up,_  
_Give me one more chance,_  
_Just one song,_  
_And I'll move on,_  
_So give me one more dance,_  
_I just need one last dance, with you,_  
_Ohh, Woah..._

"Thank you," Austin spoke into the microphone once he was finished **(1). **

The crowd immediately burst into applause and cheers as he walked past them. Some people were hi-fiving him and patting him on the back.

Ally was completely in awe. She couldn't believe that he had just sung to her in front of the entire senior class.

"Austin, I- " she began when he walked up to her.

"Ally, I need you to hear me out," Austin said before she could speak.

"I know that you loved me during freshman year and I was a fool not to see it earlier. And I know it took me three years to realize how I felt about you, and I'm really sorry about that. And I know that you're with Elliot, but I just… I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for any pain that I have caused you to feel in the past three years. I didn't mean to break your heart. I was a jerk for doing it and I'm sorry. And I know I already told you this, but I'm in love with you Ally Dawson. I really, really am. And I don't care of you believe me or not, but it's true. And I know that you probably hate me, but I just wanted to tell you that. And even if you don't feel the same, way then can we at least be friends? Because I don't know what I would do without you." Austin finished, almost out of breath.

"Austin," Ally looked up at him, smiling. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in to her, their lips pressing gently against each others'. And this kiss felt better than any she had with Elliot. Every cliché about kissing that she had ever heard came true.

"So what does that mean?" Austin broke away.

Ally just rolled her eyes and kissed him again. And this time, Austin put his arms around her back and deepened the kiss.

"It means that I don't hate you and I do believe you." Ally smiled, looking up at him.

"Yes!" Someone exclaimed. But it wasn't Austin. They turned around to see Dez, Trish, Ada, and Joe standing there happy.

"Finally! I thought it was never going to happen!" Trish walked over to them.

"It took you long enough." Joe teased.

"You guys are so cute," Ada said, smiling. "And that song was beautiful."

"How long have you guys been standing there?" Ally asked.

"Enough to hear everything." Dez said proudly. "And of course we heard the song."

Austin and Ally just rolled their eyes.

"Come on. Let's leave these lovebirds alone." Trish spoke, good-naturedly.

"Yea." Ada agreed. Joe took her to dance and Dez took Trish, just as a slow dance began.

"I guess there's only one thing left to ask." Austin turned to face Ally.

"And what is that?" she questioned.

"May I have this dance?" Austin asked, offering her his hand.

"Yes." Ally giggled and Austin led her on to the dance floor.

She leaned her head against Austin's shoulder and he leaned his head on hers.

"Did you write that for me?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yea." he answered.

"It was amazing. I can't believe you did that!" She looked up at him and then leaned back on his shoulder. It felt great to be in his arms. It was something she had dreamed of being years ago.

"I love you, Ally." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you, too." Ally said and she kissed him.

**Okay. So what did you guys think? I was deciding whether or not to make Austin sing a song or not and I decided yes. I just thought that it was the perfect song. So I hope that it was okay that I made him do that. This was a really long chapter and I hope you guys liked it! I really do!**

**So please tell me what you thought about this chapter. I probably will post the final chapter sometime next week or at the end of this week. Just to let you know.**

**So please don't forget to follow, fave, and review!**

**I don't own "One Last Dance" by R5.**

**P.S. Did you hear the song "Crazy, Stupid, Love" by them? It's a bonus track from their album in Japan, but you can find it on Youtube. It's amazing!**

**P.P.S. New episode tonight! I can't wait! :P**

**But anyway, enough of me for now!**

**Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am soo sorry for the long wait guys! I was just so focused on writing chapters two and three of "The Plan" that I completely forgot about this story! So here's the epilogue!**

* * *

Epilogue

Graduation day came and passed, everyone crying as they said their goodbyes to the people that they had known for most of their lives. Ally, of course, was chosen as valedictorian and gave a beautiful speech. After which everyone cheered and hugged and laughed. It was one of the saddest, but happiest days of all of their lives. They were all about to go out into the world, as adults. And it was a scary thought. But Ally wasn't worried. She had Austin by her side. And that was all that mattered.

Yes, she and Austin had both been accepted into MUNY. Their parents had even bought them an apartment in NY as a graduation gift, which they lived in together. And they couldn't have been any happier. They tried their best to keep in contact with all of their friends, but that wasn't always possible. With everyone else going on with their lives, they barely had any time to meet up with each other. But Austin and Ally would always visit Miami during winter break, to see their parents. Trish, Dez, Ada would also fly in from across the country and they would all be reunited for the holidays.

Dez had gotten accepted into USC and was becoming a successful director, a dream that he had always had. He had been given opportunities to work with some of the biggest names in Hollywood and had even bought a house there. He was currently working with Spike Stevens**(1)**, his idol, on a short film. And he couldn't have been happier. Ada was doing great in UCLA, and was majoring in law and criminal justice. Everyone always knew that she would be a heck of a lawyer someday, and they had all been right. She had been signed to one of the greatest law firms in California, and had decided to stay there to pursue her career. Trish had a great time in Washington, designing clothes. It was what she had wanted to do her entire life and she was finally reaching her dream. In fact, some of her designs were even featured in New York Fashion Week, in which she took her chance to visit her best friend and her boyfriend. She and Dez had started going out, and to say things were going well, was an understatement. They were currently engaged and planning their own wedding.

And as for Austin and Ally? They were still going on strong. Because of MUNY, they had become one of the most powerful couples in the entertainment business. They had gotten signed by Starr Records **(2)**, the both of them. They were an amazing duo and were making it big, selling out shows and having number one albums.

All of them were having the greatest time and were extremely successful. And now they were gathered, back in Miami, for a very special day. Yup. You guessed it. Austin and Ally's wedding. He had proposed to her on their two year anniversary, and three years later, here they were they were getting married.

* * *

"You look so beautiful." Trish said, admiring her best friend in her white wedding dress. It had a tight bodice and a big, poufy skirt. The bodice was sequined and had a sweetheart neckline. Ally was wearing her hair in a bun, with two ringlets falling out by her ears on each side. She had on light makeup, since she didn't really like wearing it. Trish couldn't wait till it was her turn to be rocking the white dress.

"I'm so nervous guys." Ally confessed as she paced around the dressing room.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, sweetie. It's your wedding day! You look beautiful and your father and I are so proud of you." Her mother told her.

"Thanks mom." Ally smiled and hugged her.

"You look amazing Als." Ada agreed and smiled at her. She and Trish were both Ally's maids of honor, since she couldn't pick just one of them.

"Thanks guys. I don't know how I would've lasted through all of this without you." Ally said, gratefully. And it was true. Ada, Trish, and her mother had been wonderful, helping her out with all of the wedding plans and helping to calm her down from all of the anxiety that wedding planning brought.

"Aww, Ally!" Trish exclaimed and all of them embraced in a large group hug.

"I just can't believe I'm actually getting married today." Ally spoke, still in shock.

"Well you better, because it's happening." Ada teased.

"What if I freeze or trip as I'm walking down the aisle? That would be so embarrassing!" Ally began panicking. "Or what if I mess up on my vows or choke?"

"Honey. There's nothing to be worried about. Today is your day and it's going to be wonderful." Her mother soothed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really scared and nervous. I just want everything to be perfect." Ally said, looking down.

"Don't worry Als. It will be." Trish put her hands on Ally's shoulders. "Everything is going to be wonderful. All you have to worry about is saying 'I do'. We'll take care of the rest."

"And make sure you have fun. That's the most important thing here. It's your wedding day. And all that really matters is that you are going to spend the rest of your life with the guy you love." Ada added. "Who loves you back."

"Thanks guys." Ally smiled and nodded. "You're right. I just need to breath."

"Man. I am so nervous," Austin paced around his dressing room, while playing with his cuff links. His heart was racing and his hands were sweating.

"What's there to be nervous about buddy? It's your wedding day." Dez said, sitting down in a chair in the corner. He was Austin's best man, of course.

"Exactly! It's my wedding day! I don't want to mess up and look like an idiot in front of everyone!"

"So what? We've all seen you be an idiot before, what's the big deal?"

"Thank you Dez." He hissed, sarcastically.

"Come on man. Don't pay attention to them. Just focus on Ally. And you'll be fine." Dez advised.

"Right. You're right," Austin took deep breaths. But he still wasn't calming down.

"Don't worry. Things are going to be fine." The redhead said.

Austin just nodded, not saying anything.

"Hey sweetie," His mother walked into the room. "How are you?"

"I'm freaking out." Austin said honestly, once again beginning to pace around the room.

"Why? There's nothing to be worried about." Mimi said.

"Exactly what I said!" Dez jumped in.

"You're going to do great, sweetie. You look beautiful and everything's all set. All you have to do is stand and say 'I do' and everything else will fall into place." Mimi smiled proudly at her son.

"Thanks Mom." Austin said. "Where would I be without you?" They hugged.

* * *

The ceremony was almost over. The preacher had already been rambling on for a half hour. But Austin didn't care. All he thought about was the beautiful girl standing and smiling right in front of him. The girl who would be his wife in a matter of minutes. And all that Ally was focused on was Austin and how she was going to be married to him in a few minutes. The thought was scary, but she knew that Austin loved her. And that was all that truly mattered. They belonged together, and that was exactly what they were going to do.

"You have prepared vows, correct?" The preacher asked. He was on old man, in his seventies, with really kind eyes.

"Yea." Austin and Ally smiled and said simultaneously.

"Who would like to go first?" He asked them, looking from Austin to Ally.

"I guess I will," Austin volunteered, nervously.

"Whenever you're ready." The man smiled at him.

Ally gave him an encouraging smile and wink. Austin nodded and began.

"Eight years ago we met on the first day of high school." He started. "And we instantly connected. I remember being amazed at how smart you were. And I would always tease you about that and play with your hair." He smiled, only looking into her eyes. They were sparkling and glistening.

"And you told me you loved me and I didn't know what to say. And then things got out of hand and we didn't talk for three years. But during that time, I really missed you. I didn't want to admit it and I was in denial. And then we kinda got off on the wrong foot in the beginning of senior year." He laughed at the memory and Ally giggled, wiping away the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"And it was that year, well, that month, I guess, that I realized how in love with you I had been for all that time. And it was partly because of Dez." He turned to smile at the redhead. "But it sucked because you had finally moved on from me and were dating someone else. So I spent that entire year moping over you. And Dez saw me being like that for all of those months, so he convinced me to talk to you during prom. And I sang you a song that I had written for you that night. And I offered you to dance and you accepted. And everything was perfect. And it still is now." He paused, smiling at Ally.

"I guess what I'm trying to say in all of this, is what I told you that night of the prom. That I'm sorry for being a complete idiot and jerk. And for breaking your heart. And for taking so long to realize my feelings for you. But I guess that doesn't matter because here we are now. And who cares about what happened in our past? All I care about is you and the fact that here we are standing, about to get married. And I know that I have told you this every day for the past five years, and every single time I have meant it completely. I love you Ally. You make me feel complete and happy. And I feel like I can do anything with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you." He finished and put the ring on her finger.

By now everyone was tearing up, especially Ally.

"Thank you." She mouthed, too shocked and happy to say any words. She wiped her eyes, but she still kept crying.

The preacher looked at her, signaling that it was her turn.

"Austin." She smiled at him. "I fell in love with you in the ninth grade. And I know most people will think that's crazy, but it's true. I may have been young, but I already knew what my heart wanted. And I know that we always haven't been on the best terms for a few years. But I did miss you. I really did. I may have been upset at you, but deep down, I had always loved you. Even when I started dating someone else, it still didn't feel right. My heart still wanted to be with you. And I remember when you first admitted that you loved me and I couldn't believe it. I had waited for years to hear you say that, but I was with another guy and I didn't know what to do. And I ran away from you, because I was scared and didn't know what to do. But then Trish and Ada convinced me to talk to you during the prom and I did and everything worked out between us." She turned to smile at her friends and then turned back to him.

"I know we haven't had the best relationship during high school, but I'm happy we didn't. Because it helped us be here now. We may not have had a great relationship then, but now it's perfect. I couldn't have asked for any better. And sure our relationship was pretty odd. With me loving you and you not feeling the same. But me still loving you and you realizing that you loved me three years later. It may not be a normal story, but it's ours. And that's all that matters. It's been a long eight years, but I wouldn't have it any other way. What they say is true. Love comes around. And it does, and I know that. Because if it didn't, then I wouldn't have you and you wouldn't have me. It may have taken a while, but love did find us. And I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I have known that since the day I first met you. And that day has finally come. I love you Austin." She finished, tears streaming down her face. She placed the ring onto his finger.

"Austin, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife?" The preacher began the final portion of the ceremony.

"I do." He smiled.

"Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked.

Austin took a deep breath. This was it. He had gotten through the vows. Now all he had to do was sat the two most powerful words he would ever have to say in his life.

"I do." He smiled at Ally, who was smiling at him. And it felt so right.

"Ally, do you take this man to be your wedded husband?" The preacher turned to face her.

"I do." Ally said.

"Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Ally took a deep breath and kept her gaze on Austin. She knew that this was what she wanted. There was only one thing left to do. She opened her mouth and said: "I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The man said and the crowd cheered and stood up from their seats, applauding and whistling.

Austin grabbed Ally around her waist and pulled her into him. and within moments, he sealed the space between them by gently placing his lips onto hers. Ally wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. It was absolutely perfect. They stepped away from each other, smiling and beaming. They were married. They were finally married.

"Turn to face the audience, please." The man instructed and they did. "I am pleased to announce the new Mr. and Mrs. Moon!"

The crowd cheered once more as Austin and Ally walked down the aisle, their first time walking together as a married couple, holding hands and as happy as can be. You could see the happiness and joy in his eyes and you could see the glow in her face. They were officially together and nothing could have gone any better. They loved each other with all their hearts, and that was all that ever really mattered.

And that, my friends, concludes our tale. Our tale of a love story with its own twists and turns. About a love gone wrong and heartbreak. With two people eventually accepting their feelings for each other. And as always, things ended in love's favor. For after all, my friends, love does come around.

The end.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Sorry if the wedding was a little off, I was trying my best to stick to tradition. I hate to see this story end because I really loved writing it. It means a lot because it was based on my own previous experience. I hope you guys liked reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this. I am really happy with how it turned out.**

**(1). I do not own Spike Stevens, Disney Channel does. P.S: I think he may be in an upcoming episode (I saw it on Showfax)**

**(2.) I do not own Starr Records, Disney Channel does.**

**So thank you for all of your support. You guys are really the best! And you all rock!**

**You can check out my newest story "The Plan" if you haven't done so already :P**

**But only if you want to. I don't want to pressure you or anything. But really, thanks so much for all of your support! I really appreciate it!**

**~honesthannah**


End file.
